


Impertinence

by soliari



Category: Bloody Monday
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soliari/pseuds/soliari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>'...Fujimaru, you're an idiot.'</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Impertinence

**Author's Note:**

> the piece I've been working on for some time now. enjoy! :D

"Takagi, watch out!"

He's too busy working to get inside the system, to turn off the auto guns, to get the information they came for at all—and he never notices the body moving towards him until he is falling toward the window.

And then all is blackness.  


* * *

  
He wakes up, his eyes and his mind fuzzy with drugs and a far-off sensation of pain.

"Wha—" he mumbles, shaking his head.

Otoya and Haruka are suddenly in his line of vision, identical expressions of relief on their faces.

"Nii-san!" greets Haruka, smiling.

"Fujimaru," says Otoya, looking remarkably less happy with him.

Fujimaru winces; he must have done something particularly dumb, to have Otoya at his bedside rather than at school.

"What did I do?" he asks.

Otoya moves—and he sees the cast on his leg. Fujimaru groans. Leg injuries are notoriously hard to deal with—he'd learned that when he'd first started working, and Kano had fallen down the stairs, broken his leg, and only returned five months later.

"You should be glad it's not more," comments Otoya, his mouth thinning.

"Seriously?" asks Fujimaru, running his hand through his hair with a sigh.

"You landed most of the way in a dumpster. _Most_ of the way."

Fujimaru laughs bitterly. "Figures," he answers.

He glances at Otoya, then Haruka.

"Haruka, could you—"

Haruka smiles. "I'll be right back. Kano-san told me to call when you woke, anyhow."

Fujimaru is sometimes really glad that his sister is so smart. As she leaves, waving goodbye, Fujimaru pulls Otoya down for a fierce hug.

Otoya breathes deeply and settles for a moment, before they pull apart.

"Did they manage to recover anything?" asks Fujimaru quietly.

Otoya nods. "Kano-san told me as much, at least," he says.

Fujimaru nods. That, at least, is a relief. Otoya's hand settles on Fujimaru's shoulder, and Fujimaru rests his own hand atop it. Otoya is shaking, a little, and Fujimaru looks up at him through his bangs.

Otoya looks away. "We never told Haruka, so I didn't mention it at first, but you—-hit your head, on the way down. There was concern about whether or not you were going to wake up, the first night."

Fujimaru feels that all the way down to his belly. He nods, feeling the bandage around his forehead more obviously now, and says, "I'm sorry."

Otoya raises an eyebrow.

"It was—my own fault. I wasn't paying enough attention. I'm sorry."

Otoya can see that Fujimaru is getting visibly upset, and he pushes back his own emotions as he leans down to embrace Fujimaru again.

"You're not a combat agent for a reason, Fujimaru," he whispers fiercely, "it's not your job to watch out for crazy people who push you out of windows. You were doing your job, and someone failed at his, and we are working to find out whom."

"...though maybe next time you could pay a little attention to your surroundings? Or at least don't stand next to a window."

"Oh, don't worry," Fujimaru assures him, "I won't even be able to _look_ at a window without shuddering for a long time."

Otoya laughs, and then Haruka is re-entering the room. She sees her brother and Otoya hugging, and rushes over to join them, her face hidden against Fujimaru's shoulder while she sobs a few tears of relief. Fujimaru pats her dark hair, and doesn't say anything.

* * *

It is a week into his hospital stay that his doctors have decided there is nothing wrong with the inside of his head, and he is ready to go home. Fujimaru has never been more aware of seven days in his entire life.

Haruka is back at school; Kano and Kudo are busy investigating the very information Fujimaru fell out of a window to obtain. He and Aoi are still close, but she is across the country, studying at some small university to get her nursing degree. This leaves him a mostly irritated Otoya for his homecoming party.

"Can't you be a _little_ more pleased that I'm at home?" whines Fujimaru, sitting on the couch with his left leg up.

Otoya, rolling his eyes, answers, ""did you ever think there was a _reason_ the doctor suggested you stay in the hospital a little longer? This house is _impossible_ to live in for somebody on crutches. How are you going to get around? What if you fall? Haruka isn't strong enough to carry you, and I have to be in class enough that no one suspects I'm a spy, Fujimaru. I'm no use to THiRD-I if they can't even use my position for anything, unlike certain genius hackers I know."

Fujimaru has the grace to look a little abashed, then smiles as a peace offering.

Otoya huffs, but smiles back.

* * *

Fujimaru is a month into his recovery—_'incarceration, this is,'_ he'd said to Kano when the senior agent came to visit—and he is going stir crazy. He has started working from his laptop at home, but there is only so much he can do without input from the other agents. _(Besides, working from home meant he couldn't annoy Kudo with pop-ups involving naked women every few minutes just to see him turn and glare. The effect was kind of ruined without the physical reactions, Fujimaru thought.)_

Haruka is out with someone Fujimaru suspects is her boyfriend, but he doesn't press while he is physically unable to make her talk. He figures she'll tell Aoi about it soon enough, and he can bully it out of her over the phone.

Otoya is, for once, not busy with his job of seeming like a normal student _(well, as normal as Todai kids **got**)_ and so comes by for the night. He helps Fujimaru out of his bed and down the stairs to the living room, where they settle to watch movies and eat junk food until Haruka comes home.

Haruka calls to say she is staying at a girlfriend's house, and Fujimaru listens hard for the sounds of her friend Saori arguing with her mother. He hears with usual screeching that goes along with their relationship and gives it his okay. He and Otoya share identical grins, before Otoya grabs the remote and turns up the television's volume just a few clicks more than is considered polite, neighbors be damned.

Fujimaru is asleep by the time they hit the third kung-fu movie in a row, and Otoya notices it with an evil little smirk.

He hasn't gotten anything in the past month, beyond his own hand, and he knows for a fact that Fujimaru prefers the real thing over anything else as often as possible.

So Otoya tugs the waistband of Fujimaru's sweatpants down and, careful not to lean on the broken left tibia, he lowers his mouth to the head of Fujimaru's cock. Fujimaru doesn't jerk awake—he never does—but his head does toss from side to side as Otoya gets a bit more creative.

Then, Fujimaru's eyes open, and their gazes meet.

Fujimaru groans. "O-Otoya," he manages, his voice breathy with pleasure as Otoya's tongue and fingers work at his cock.

Otoya hums a question around Fujimaru's length, even as his hands fish in his back pocket for the lube he always, _always_ carries around.

He has to leap up to get his clothes off, but as soon as he does he is back, straddling Fujimaru and reaching back to stretch himself. Fujimaru steadies him with hands at his waist, keeping him from falling anywhere on the otherwise too-small couch, and then Otoya decides he's ready. Fujimaru watches him sink down, swallowing his entire length inch by agonizing inch, and when he is fully seated Fujimaru winds their fingers together.

Otoya smiles, and jerks his hips. Fujimaru groans and drags his attention back to the present, wrapping both of their hands around Otoya's cock and stroking it. Otoya's hips faltered in their rhythm for all of a second before he was back, pushing himself to the limit of his stamina, and then he was coming, gasping, falling forward with his face in Fujimaru's neck.

Fujimaru smiles.

"Otoya," he says.

"Yeah, Fujimaru?" asks Otoya.

"How'd you know that was why I invited you over?"

"..."

Otoya's silence is ominous.

"...Otoya?"

"...you're an idiot, Fujimaru."


End file.
